


Wrecker & Divine

by van_00



Category: Aquaman (2018), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anger, Arranged Marriage, Childhood Memories, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Intimacy, Love/Hate, Misunderstandings, Redemption, Romance, Secrets, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, True Love, Violence, Young Love, Young Mera, Young Orm, protective older brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/van_00/pseuds/van_00
Summary: She heard him approach from behind and all her excuses got stuck in her throat when she felt his arm snaked around her waist pulling her until his chest was flush against her back. Her head found shelter under his chin due to the different heights and the only thing she was able to hear was the beat of her own heart in her ears.Orm fell for the wrong princess.





	1. Where does your loyalty lies?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Surface Dwellers! I just saw Aquaman an totally fell in love with Prince Orm. Here is a story where our handsome prince will have to face his past actions and deal with them. I warn you there's a lot of sexual content and adult themes.
> 
> There are so few Orm/OFC that i just wanted to contribute to the fandom. 
> 
> As always if you like it, let me know by leaving a comment or leave me some kudos to bright my day.
> 
> Thank you for reading.

Like a fish in a tank.

That’s exactly how Orm felt inside those four crystal walls he now called home. The secluded transparent cell usually reserved for the worst criminals and murderers was his new kingdom. He should thank his mother that the cell was better equipped than a common cell, but even so, a cell was a cell. What was the point of keeping him there? Were they expecting him to change his mind about the surface dwellers and join Arthur’s campaign? Even when he thought about it and dwelled in giving it a chance, it was difficult to make up his mind and support the naive ideas his half-brother proposed.

Arthur was living proof that their people could reproduce but that did not mean they could coexist in peace. Both kingdoms were opposite sides in a coin and even when his war attempt failed, he still firmly believed that if they did not attack first they would be destroyed. Because once a wise king told him, primitive people usually destroy what they cannot understand.

And, if he had to define the non-Atlantean half of Arthur with a word that would be primitive.

His mother had been in his cell to talk to him once a day for nearly his whole stay there but her visits stopped a few weeks ago, she had promise him to visit promptly and even when most of the time it was a one-sided conversation, he missed her kind eyes watching over him like when he was little. It was a foolish sentiment but couldn’t help it having missed her so much.

What bothered him the most was the feeling he constantly have of been wasting his time, valuable time needed to save Atlantis.

Time. 

Remembering the time he spend training until his bones hurt and his skin marred just to become the best warrior he could be, all the tests he passed and knowledge dutifully learned over the years to served his people properly. And, the sacrifices...Oh, the sacrifices he had to do, would go to waste leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. He understood his defeat and accepted it like an honorable warrior would but the fact of knowing himself right and still be punished for try to safe his people, was a bitter taste he could not gulp just yet.

Orm gave himself the task of served and shielded Atlantis as a fierce guardian. Not to mention he was their beloved –always present– prince…lineal heir to his father’s throne and even so, was confined to the small space of a cell in a kingdom now poorly ruled by a half-breed. Somehow all those years preparing weren’t enough to make him worthy of becoming their king.

A soldier outside opened the heavy door adjoined to his cell and bright sun rays traveled through the water framing a familiar silhouette.

"I hope you are enjoying the view your mother kindly chose for you, my prince?" The hoarse voice was so recognizable he didn’t have to turn around to see who was on the other side of the glass.

"Vulko, to what do I owe the honor of your presence?" Orm’s lips curved with disdain.

"I didn’t take you for a sour loser, prince Orm."

"Prince?...still? I’m already counting my days to meet the trench." Orm bitterly mocked.

"That day may never come. Your brother is not like you-"

"Half-brother." He brusquely cut him off.

A ragged snort left Vulko’s chest before continuing. "You haven’t been doing your thinking…"

"What would you have me think, Vulko?...maybe, how you betrayed me? Or how my betrothed or my mother did? Which one would you prefer for me to give it the biggest thought.." Prince Orm nastily spatted.

Vulko sighed, he didn’t expected more. Only a few months had passed since his incarceration and his attitude had not changed, it was obvious he needed more time to think but he hoped that maybe…perhaps, he would have a change of heart after having his mother back from the death and would willingly take his place beside his brother.

Arthur was a fine ruler for what it counted but he lacked experience and…tact. He was still learning and Orm could be a wonderful teacher if he weren’t such a resentful man.

"…I’m sorry you still look at it that way, maybe some other time." Vulko bowed his head in respect and turned around.

"Where’s my mother?"

Vulko knew the answer but was reluctant to provide it and staring at the floor as if a better answer lied there, fell silent. Orm’s question really took him by surprise never expecting him to ask for her after the bitter attitude he had taken toward his family. The last thing needed was to create more resentment in the young prince and the answer to that question would drive him mad with rage. Glancing back through his shoulder Vulko delivered the best reply he could come up with.

"She’ll be back soon enough, ther-"

"That’s not what I asked-…are you hiding something from me?" Orm narrowed his eyes with suspicion.

"Why would I, my prince?"

Tense silence reigned for a moment too long before a bitter chuckle filled the cell.

"She went back to her beloved surface dweller, didn’t she?" Orm spelled poisonous.

"My prince…"

"Save it. You may go now, if there’s nothing else you’ll like to keep from me…you know where’s the door." Orm turned his back to him just as Vulko turned to face him.

Pointless, he thought disappointed. This visits where pointless. He was beyond his reach. He was beyond anyone’s reach…it was discouraging to witness how he had committed to fill a cup without bottom. The only chances left were the if’s that life cruelly offered and those were the worst enemies for a busy mind… _If_ only Dara were still here, she would be able to reach him. _If_ only.

Exiting the cell with a heavy mind, a thousand thoughts of lady Dara mercilessly attacked Vulko’s mind. The princess that vanished into the surface…one more reason for the Atlanteans to hate the surface dwellers. One justified reason for Orm to feed hatred.

King Nereus younger daughter disappearance was the drop that spilled the glass. Not even Mera was able to deal with the pain and even now the mention of her little sister brought tears to her eyes. Being unable to find her and not knowing if she was alive or dead was like an open wound which shredded her in so many threads, he was amazed she could still function with such grace. She was strong and that was exactly what Arthur needed. A strong queen to rule by his side and guide him.

Heavily sighing, decided against his better judgment and left. He could try as hard as he wanted but Orm had clamped inside himself.

"Any improvement?" The deep voice of Arthur took Vulko out of his mind.

Surprise registered all over his features. Somehow his feet took him to the throne room; the habit of doing so wasn’t interfered by his heavy thoughts.

"Not even close, my friend." He quickly answered.

Arthur buffed and some bubbles emerged from his mouth.

"He’s still acting like a spoiled prince?"

Vulko shook his head while laughing wholeheartedly. "He was a king, now he is a prisoner…too much has change in too little time, I’m afraid."

"He brought it on himself, being a narcissistic dictator has its disadvantages." Arthur joked. But his smile didn’t reach his brown eyes.

Vulko could see right through him, Arthur was genuinely worried about his little brother’s lack of perspective. He knew it would be hard to become one happy family after everything that happened but at least he expected to be welcomed in his cell as an acquaintance instead of an outsider. Not that Arthur waste too much mind in him but to see his mother’s sad eyes every time someone mentioned his name was becoming a heavy burden. Even when Arthur tried to seem careless, his brow tensed almost imperceptible and his smile hid a heavy demeanor.

Unfortunately, his brother was just the tip of the spear due to the kingdom still didn’t fully accept the change of power and the tension was growing among kingdoms. It was well known that Arthur was the one true king but apparently it wasn’t enough for the people who worshiped Orm as a deity for so long.

Being a legend from old times really bought him a lot of praise but a lot of hate as well. Still many considered him unworthy and unfit for the throne.

Orm learned from young age how to win the people’s affection with his charming demeanor and feats of strength. Driving the masses crazy with love for a man who had proven himself worthy of their praise. Arthur…Arthur was an outsider.

"In time he will come around, I’m sure." Vulko said clapping Arthur’s back.

"Wanna bet on it?" he sounded resigned.

"Actually...No" Vulko’s send him his best condescending smile and sharing a laugh they left the nefarious subject for another time and set to give more mind to the problems ahead.

Xebel and the Kingdom of the Fishermen had already accepted Arthur as the one true king, being there to witness his rising as worthy Atlantean. But the other kingdoms where harder to rule, too barbaric, too moved by hate they were and diplomacy wasn’t Arthur’s strongest feature but thankfully, Mera knew how to appease him when politics drained him.

Entering the council room, Mera’s gaze went straight to Arthur’s, sharing a subtle flirting smile who returned it with an alarming 'save me from this' stare, making her feel sorry for him.

"My lords," she bowed her head politely. "Father," she continued more stoically gazing at her father. "I’m afraid I’m in need of the king, I know the importance of this meeting but there’s something he needs to tend to first, so with all due respect…" Mera raised her hand to Arthur who eagerly left his sit to meet her.

"My king, we haven’t finished our business yet..." King Nereus stated in a firm voice and Mera deviate her gaze refusing to meet her father’s eyes.

Arthur smirked gravelly. He had had enough of politics for one day and respectfully bowing, he said his goodbyes to the table of diplomats who couldn’t stop discussing the issues of war or as they saw it, the impossible peace by an agreement with the outside world. Apparently Orm’s vision of the world wasn’t so farfetched from the rulers that supported him…not so long ago.

"King Nereus, duty needs me, I must answer." And without giving other excuse, Arthur left the room accompanied by Mera.

An indignant gasp echoed through the room and much council highborn shook their heads in disapproval. Vulko stood up ready to calm the waters but was beaten by King Nereus.

"At least Prince Orm had the decency to attend the meetings." The king of Xebel replied, acidly.

Vulko glared at him but deep inside knew he was right, if Arthur didn’t take his position of power more seriously, no one would accept him as king.

"Having found the true heir to the throne of Atlantis is more vital than a council meeting, don’t you think, King Nereus?" Vulko replied between clenched teeth in a practiced diplomacy.

"Of course, old friend and only time will tell if he is worthy of that title." King Nereus met his defiant stare and Vulko falsely grinned and continued with the meeting. Making a mental note to speak with the king in question.

Once outside the palace Mera stopped near the seaweed gardens and without thinking it twice Arthur leaned for a kiss but was met by Mera’s hand instead of her lips.

"I didn’t take you out for that, my king" Mera vigorously replied, her smile growing wider. Arthur dropped his head back pretending to be hurt and placed his hand over his heart to then complain about her infamous teasing.

Mera sniggered enjoying his antics. "Stop it, if you want a kiss maybe you can have one once we are finished."

Arthur stopped playing and an inquiry eyebrow rose on his face.   

"What are we doing?" he merely asked and out of the blue, Mera took his hands in hers and place a tender kiss on top of each one to then place one large hand over her cheek and lean into the warm skin. Arthur heartbeat quickly rose at the feeling of her soft skin against his palm leaving him breathless but his eagerness was cut off when he met her blue eyes.

"We are sending flowers to the surface."

Mera’s voice came out as broken whisper and her eyes tremble trying to contain the tears. Her stare carried so much pain and despair that Arthur didn’t dare to ask more and barely nodded his head placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"As you wish, my _Queen_."

He solemnly replied and followed after her; something he tended to do more often than anything else was follow after her.


	2. Don’t pretend to know me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of childhood memories and lost princesses.

"King Nereus! We cannot find her, the capitol is too big and the storm is quickly getting worse." A guard informed the king unleashing his wrath over him.

"I don’t care how big it is, if we need to search the seven seas we will! Forget the storm!" King Nereus demanded desperate to find his daughter. The sea storm was taking force and his missing daughter was too young to be alone.

Mera clung to her mother’s skirt while her blue eyes swim with tears fearing for the whereabouts of her younger sister.

When she and Dara went to town eager to explore the kingdom, she didn’t expect this to happen. The capitol was way bigger than her kingdom and it only took one second for Dara’s hand to let go of Mera’s for her to disappear into the crowd. Mera’s mother, Queen Hila was worried sick but still manage to comfort Mera telling her it wasn’t her fault but merely an accident but the little redheaded princess couldn’t stop sobbing.

King Orvax immediately unfolded several scouting parties to look for the younger princess but the storm was making things harder and several times the search had to be stopped being unable to find her.

Trying to make things better, Queen Atlanna offered to take Queen Hila and princess Mera to her chambers to let little Mera rest while they waited for good news and been so emotionally drained the idea sounded plausible.

Between the chaos the storm created and the atlantean troops everywhere doing their best to find the princess. A little blonde prince watched everything unfold from the top of the castle stairs. His father shouted order after order and the frustration was obvious on his features.

This was supposed to be a social visit where Prince Orm would be engaged to one of the princesses and was a cause for celebration and joy not despair and drama.

By that time, the arrangement was supposed to be done and he would know who his future wife would be but the intervention of his beloved mother and her constant pleading changed the original plans.

Queen Atlanna wished for her son to choose between the two princesses –previously chosen by his father– to give him at least some looseness into his marriage to be. His mother wanted to give him the possibility or at least a glimmer of hope, where he would fall in love and marry whomever he wanted. She knew his options were limited and he was doomed to a similar fate as hers, but even so, this arrangement was better than to force him into a loveless one.

Orm, barely twelve years old, was able to understand what was happening and the seriousness of the matter. A diplomatic visit served to unite kingdoms and families according to his mother and this visit was very important to the kingdom. Even earlier that day, Queen Atlanna had asked him to be especially polite and gentle with the little princesses since one of them would become his future wife.

The young prince wasn’t too excited about having an arrange marriage but not wanting to disappoint his father he never showed opposition. Actually, he only wanted to play and get to know his two new friends and forget all about duty. He was used to be surrounded by adults teaching him about his responsibilities or training him to become an outstanding warrior and the presence of two girls made him happier than expected.

Even at his young age Orm already shared a deep sense of duty to his people and truly believed he had the ability to be of help in the search for the princess.

In fact, Orm knew the city better than anyone since one of his favorite activities was to explore the kingdom in search of new places hidden among the rocks and the cliffs. To his mother’s dismay, he loved to play beyond the permitted areas around the castle and of course, Vulko was always around as his usual companion for training and adventures but ultimately he had being absent, being sent by his mother to other places he refused to share with him.

Orm watched from the stairs, deep in thought.

He would be the future king and as a future king he has to start acting as such. Prove to everyone how brave and strong he was. Feeling ready to help with the search and acting like his own man, the young boy was preparing to leave when a couple of warm arms caught him off guard and his mother's soft hair landed on his shoulder before her lips sowed a tender kiss in his cheek.

"My love, you should be sleeping. You need to keep your strength to help in tomorrows searching." Queen Atlanna sweetly scolded the young prince knowing what lurked inside his blonde head.

"Tomorrow!? She needs to be found today, mom. She’s alone and probably scared…" the brave prince faced his mother and the determination shown in his large blue eyes promised more trouble than help.

"I know, my prince. But today everything that can be done is being done and if my beautiful tadpole wants to help…" Queen Atlanna smushed her face against his while tickling him finally making him chuckle. "…you need to go to your chambers and sleep and I promise you tomorrow would be a better day." Orm didn’t seem convinced but his mother’s firm gaze spoke for itself and not wishing to raise suspicion, obeyed.

Orm heavily got up from the stairs and his mother hugged him tight, kissing his head before letting him go.

"Off you go, my love, straight to your chambers."

Orm nodded wishing her good night and left. Queen Atlanna watched him go until he disappeared to then motion her hand up. As if magic, Vulko appeared behind her. The queen glanced his way and the message was received.

"Don’t worry, Queen atlanna, I’m on it."

After checking that the coast was free. Orm climb down through the plants stuck outside the wall of his chambers and reached the ground without any mishap. This was not the first time he escaped from the castle and it would not be the last.

Hiding his identity under a dark cloak set out to track down the lost princess, the last place visited by her and her sister was the blue quarry, so she could not be far from there. Knowing the area like his palm, knew it was easy for a little girl to find a place to hide.

The storm worsened by the second and the marine whirlwinds grew strong. Nothing he couldn’t handle but felt that the little princess didn’t feel the same way.

Arriving at a dead end, glimpsed the deserted streets and closed doors. If she were safe inside one of them they would have already given notice to the palace. Which put her in some hole in the open field.

Doing his best to remember a conversation with her to have more clues finally something came to mind. The youngest princess was fascinated by the corals and their bright colors. Waiting for the water to calm down to advance, he went to the coral forest outside the palace and began a thorough search. Just when Orm was about to leave the area, he heard it.

It was the clear sob of a girl in the distance, even though the strong bursts of water distorted the sound, it was clear and continuous. The young prince began to follow the sound and ended up in a small cave surrounded by red corals and algae as big as spears. Submerging himself among the plants, he finally found her.

The little princess was hugging her body and her dirty dress was torn from the middle, blood bubbled out from her knee and her frame trembled like a leaf. Orm slowly approached the girl who had not yet noticed his presence. And, not wanting to startle her, called her in a soft voice.

"…Princess."

The sobs of the princess along with the thunderous storm prevented her from hearing him, so getting closer, squatted down in front of her and tried again.

"Princess Dara…Dara..."

Barely placing his hand over hers, the little girl finally lifted her head and her first instinct was backed away from him, crawling backwards until she hit the wall of the cave. Her huge hazel eyes denoted how scared she was and thinking fast, Orm pulled down the hood of his cloak to show her his face.

"It’s me, Princess Dara, don’t be afraid. Its prince Orm, you are visiting my kingdom with your sister, Mera."

Dara analyzed him with attentive eyes and eventually her eyes stopped transmitting fear and tears filled them again. Sobs escape her trembling lips and she was unable to hold it back.

"…I- I want to go home." Was the only thing she was able to mumble before throw herself into Orm’s warm embrace bursting in tears.

He allowed her to let out some steam while caressing her long blond hair, the little girl clung to his clothes and her small hands looked for a way to hug him closer. Orm put both knees on the ground and pulled the girl into his lap where he began to rock her slowly until her sobs ceased.

Once more calm, he set out to evaluate the state of the girl and ponder if moving her in the middle of the storm would be a good idea. Her elbows were scraped, her hair tangled and there was a semi-deep wound on her right knee that seemed to need immediate attention. But outside of that, she seemed fine.

He didn’t know if the tremors coming from her body were caused by cold or fear, so he opted to do something to cancel both cases. Taking off his cloak, placed it around her, the cloak was noticeably bigger than her and gave her more space to shelter under the fabric.

Gently disengaging her body from his lap, placed her on the ground again and passed his hand through her disheveled golden locks searching for other wound and not founding one, he let out a relieved sigh followed by a big bright smile.

"It’s going to be ok, Princess. But first I need to check your knee…may I?" he gently asked and Dara reduced to nod.

Removing the torn cloth from her knee, he saw the blood come out in a small pink ribbon of water and looking through his pockets found a handkerchief his mother had embroidered for him. Looking at her again, he asked for permission to continue and the little Princess nodded closing her eyes tightly as the handkerchief touch her sour skin.

Orm did his best to be fast and careful while cleaning the wound and stop the bleeding. And when he finished, he examined his work and felt very proud of his achievement. It was a nice, clean bandage.

Nodding his head with approve, he gently tapped Dara’s forehead for her to open her eyes.

"That wasn’t so bad, was it?"

Dara checked her knee and saw it was wrapped in a blue cloth. There were no more traces of blood which calmed her a lot. She tried to bend her knee and a strong pain prevented her, moistening her eyes with fresh tears but Orm acted faster, bending over to place a soft kiss above the bandage.

"Is that better?" he softly asked and Dara felt a weird sensation inside her stomach, something she had never felt before. That feeling dulled the pain almost immediately making her forget why she was about to cry. The sweetest smile Dara has ever seen bloomed in the prince’s face and it was so infectious she felt safe and happy.

Her hazel eyes sparkled with joy. And wonder showed in her features, amazed at the missing pain. "Are you a healer, Prince Orm?"

The blonde prince chuckled gleefully and shook his head. "No, but my father insisted in me to learn how to heal wounds." He explained grazing the bandage where he had place the kiss and then continue. "But, my mother taught me how to free it from pain."

His ice blue eyes met her hazel orbs and the way they sparkle with light of its own, marveled him. He fell hypnotized and thought maybe it was how the land should look outside from the sea, beautiful shades of brown, green and yellow painting the horizon. An unknown horizon, almost as unknown as the sensation ignited within him.

A deafening burst of water hit the cave and Dara let out a muffled scream that grew in volume while calling his name, growing from the innocent voice of a girl to the complex chant of a woman.

The screams filled his head until another gust of water hit the glass of his cell loudly, awakening him from his not so peaceful dreams, cold sweat slid down his back and his heart beat rampant. His lips still half open with a lingering name of a memory.

It seemed that a nightmare was harassing him again but nightmares did not include angels in them.

_Dara._

Orm had dreamed about her before but this was different, the anguish he felt at the end and the screams continued to cling tightly to the back of his mind polluting a beautiful memory from his childhood and disfiguring it into a horrid nightmare.

He sat on the edge of his bed to breathed deeply, over and over again until his heartbeat normalized. The storm was getting worse and from its privileged height over the kingdom could witness how people sought refuge and prepared to resist the strong ocean fury.

Closer to the edge leaned his forehead on the cold glass to behold the kingdom. The city lights had always manage to bring him peace but that night he knew he would not be able to go back to sleep. Not when his mind was caught in the past, furious with the present and longing for the future.

A future he still believed worthy of. A future that waited for him. Escaping was the only way out without having to spend his precious time dealing with Arthur's incompetence and deluded dreams. The more time it passed, the more complicated things would be. Even when he planned every possible scenario, never expected this would be the one to catch on him.

Suddenly, the cell felt too hot. He did not know if it was the anger or the desperation of being trapped but he needed to do something to remedy it. Taking off his shirt he set to workout, an activity which always calmed his mind and was an indisputable distraction. He was beginning his usual routine when heard the entrance door open.

Orm patiently waited for his visitor to show his face and felt honestly disappointed when he saw her.

Although their features were similar, they were two opposite poles. Her red hair shone under the water but he always preferred the golden locks that shone with their own light. Her blue eyes fell on him and his lids close imagining they were hazel.

Mera was a poor substitute for Dara but he granted…she had her beauty.

"Orm-…Prince Orm." Mera corrected and waited for him to acknowledge her.

Orm took his sweet time to open his eyeslids again but when he finally deigned to look at her, the stare he gave her wasn’t what she was expecting. His blue eyes seemed lacking emotion. And where she expected to find anger or hurt, she found nothing. Or, at least nothing she could interpret. Mera was never an expert on Orm, as ridiculous as it sounded it was true. Being his betrothed was never out of an act of love.

"There’s no need for courtesies, Mera. I thought we had overcome those titles long time ago." Orm floated closing the distance and stop right in front of her.

The lights of the city illuminated his silhouette and his perfectly neat blond hair seemed almost white. Mera's gaze fell on his bare chest and a slight blush bright her cheeks; she had forgotten how handsome Orm was. She was already used to seeing him without a shirt due to they trained together for most of their lives but could never get used to the defined muscles his body shaped into along the years. She came out of her daze just to meet his cold gaze. Something inside him screamed dangerous and unconsciously Mera diverted her gaze.

"This Mera I don’t recognize…coy and treacherous…¿are these the features of a queen to be?" she heard him say in a severe voice and his head slightly cocked to the side. As if defied her to contradict him.

Mera glared at him, her jaw clenched and her fists tighten at her side, she did not come to fight and she was not going to let him entangle her with his cunning words.

"Don’t pretend to know me." She brusquely alleged.

"But I do know you, we were engage remember?..." Mera stayed silent and he continued with an air of arrogance. "Probably you don’t, for what I saw you do not book for just one man…if not why would you be kissing my half-brother?" his tone dripped cruel sarcasm and Mera shoot him a nasty look. Her jaw clenched to the point of pain.

"Let me guess, still can’t decide which brother you want-"

"Enough! There was no love share between us…it was only an agreement." Mera shouted but manage to control the burst finishing her statement between clenched teeth.

"When did I ever mention love?" Orm inquired raising a blonde brow. "But how about, support, trust,… _loyalty_. Not just to your betrothed but to your King."

Mera cursed him from her insides. Why did he have to be so difficult? When did his tongue got so sharp!? She glared at him with a gaze that could set water in fire and he didn’t even flinch. Keeping a neutral expression that bordered boredom.

The redhead took a deep breath, calming down enough to not give him the satisfaction. "I'm not here to apologize for doing the right thing, Orm."

"Obviously we have a different interpretation of what right is, but according to my Atlantean heritage, it means watch over our people before other." He informed in a serious tone.

"And that’s exactly what I’m doing." Mera said confidently crossing glances with the stubborn prince she once called friend and even betrothed.

Orm’s knit one brow with disgust but the twitch was so fast she could have miss it if she weren’t looking straight to his face.  "You took your time to come here just to gloat?" Orm questioned and waited for her to reveal the purpose of her visit.

Mera was shaken but not for his words or his presence. Knowing her for so long had its advantages and even when she tried to hide it, sometimes her mind was like looking through crystal.

Maybe she didn’t know what to say or didn’t know _how_ to say it but Orm wasn’t about to wait for her to gather her thoughts.

"Make yourself comfortable, my cell is your cell."

Orm cynical comment only served to make Mera more nervous. She watched him floated to the far side of the cell, closer to the city view to start working out. Something that didn’t sound so bad if she counted the stressing weeks she had on her back.

For a moment, he thought she had left due to the sepulchral silence but soon knew he was wrong.

"Today I send flowers to the surface…it was a beautiful ceremony, private ceremony." Mera shared and Orm stilled for a second to then continue.

"Orm, I need you to be honest with me…" Mera demanded and he heard her but choose to continue with his training bluntly ignoring her. "I've had this strange feeling since it happened and it's something that doesn’t leave me alone and I need you to tell me the truth…" She wasn’t one for pleading but time made you desperate.

Mera floated closer believing he hadn’t heard her and stopped inches from the glass separating them.

"The truth?...what truth, Mera?" Orm’s voice was grave.

"The truth about what happened that day!" the redhead explained. And being ignored by him once more, she lost her temper. "...The day Dara disappeared!" Mera shouted hitting the glass with her bare fists. Water swirled around her in a tempestuous dance where the whirlwinds ruffled her red hair letting her shiny blue eyes dig in him.

Orm halted his movements all together and glanced at her from his spot. "I already told you everything, what else do you want from me…if you want answers you should ask your beloved Arthur, he is a surface dweller, he is one of those _beasts_ …" he ground his jaw making the muscles of his neck stick out.

"I’m not the enemy, Mera. They are. They took your sister and even when I tried to stop them, I wasn’t able…there you have your truth!…Now go and side with them as you know how to do so well." His voice tremble with contained fury and his demeanor changed with a menacing aura.

Mera let out a shriek sound before covered her face with her hands to try to ease her conflicted thoughts and then in a firm voice pointed. "I already talked to Arthur and he told me that Atlantis is a myth for the surface…"

"And you believe him?"

"I do."

Orm gazed away, silence reigning again.

"We were attacked, we fought together against them. I tried to lead them to me for her to be able to escape but I went too far away and I lost sight of her…when I came back, she was gone." He explained in a calm voice.

Mera clutched her mouth in her hands trying to muffle the sobs while thinking, that could not be the whole truth! There had to be something else, something Orm was hiding from her, anything! That cannot be everything! Dara! My sweet Dara.

Mera fell on her knees and finally broke. Orm didn’t know if were tears of sadness, frustration or anger but he certainly knew the feeling and unfortunately, too well.

Slowly, floating closer witnessed her pain with imperturbable icy eyes. Analyzing and pondering things he refused to say out loud. After all, what was really the truth? Each person had a different interpretation of the concept and what could be a truth for him would never be true for her. So, ¿what was the point of sharing it when its complexity would null its purpose?

Deep inside he still veiled for Mera's sake, she was still a big part of his life and seeing her like that didn’t give him any kind of pleasure. They were childhood friends before being betrothed and even when one commitment end the other stayed. The three of them were a gang who share everything but he could not tell her the whole truth, they weren’t children anymore and a selfish part that exists within all, reigned with iron fist within him.

It was his weakness. The weakness his father always warned him about.

Orm let out a small sigh and took a knee placing his palm on the crystal. "Give it time. Everything is going to be ok…in time." His voice carried that familiar and almost forgotten warm tone she thought dead long ago and her mind snapped out of her sorrow.

The sobs slowly ceased and she lifted her gaze ready to encounter mockery or indifference but merely found his palm pressed against the glass strategical leveled at her head. A small smile tugged at her lips knowing what it implied. And the memory of how his hand buried in her scarlet hair every time he tried to comfort her made her feel less lost.

She was looking at the real Orm, not the proud king or the homicidal extremist ruler who was trapped inside that cell but the old Orm, the prince who stole the heart of her sister and the whole kingdom with his kindness and strength. The Orm everyone was so desperate to save.

"Do you feel better?...or do I need to call the guards.." his voice sounded calm but there was a teasing implication to it.

"Are you going to make them kick me out?" she joked the best she could between sobs.

"Something better…" Orm lightly smirked and then in a commanding voice shouted. "Guard! Enter and hug the princess!" Mera couldn’t hold the burst of laughter from escaping her and a wicked grin twitched at Orm’s lips when the door opened and the guard entered the cell, uncertainty painting his features.

Mera motioned her hand for him to leave and the guard did it in pitiful puzzled strides.

The redhead shook her head at the sharp prince. Orm wasn’t so different from Arthur, once a time ago and that relieved her and scared her very much. Because it meant redemption for Orm but at the same time, perdition for Arthur, ¿what would avoid this to happen to Arthur?...she?

"I don’t know about you but that guard seemed awfully committed to his task." Mera’s heavy mind is interrupted by Orm’s banter and for the first time in a long time Mera showed him a sincere smile which he did not return.

"You are such a child!" she playfully affirmed and getting up from the cold floor, arranged her messy hair seeming content.

"Mera…" the prince claimed her attention. Mera’s face shown perplexity and something alike hope. Expectantly eyed him, eager waited for his next words. "Yes?" avidly pushed him to continue.

"Don't come back to visit me." He plainly spat, indifference claiming his royal features. The air of hope vanished and the Orm that belonged to that cell returned to claim his place.

Mera’s face fell but she disguised it the best she could and left.

It lasted less than a minute and it was only a glimpse but she felt thankful, realizing the old Orm was still there. Deep inside and behind a thousand of complicated layers but there.


	3. Purpose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deep inside his mind.

Mera's visit had been something Orm hadn’t been expecting so soon but somehow it had helped him realize important factors he was overlooking.

And one of those factors was loyalty, maybe it was not a predominant factor in his ex-fiancée but it was still in his troops.

Even when he hid it as a joke –which in part it was, no matter how annoying it was to accept the fact that he had a weak spot for the Vexel princesses– the test was conclusive.

The soldier guarding him had entered the cell, at his command. Obeying him as if he were still the king and supreme leader. This put in perspective the many visits Vulko had done to him during the first weeks of his imprisonment.

His former vizier was not one for leaving things as they were and now he was certain, there was a hidden objective behind every visit.

Arthur, true heir to the throne and all the tail they would like to attribute him was not yet king, at least, not in the minds of the inhabitants and Vulko's intentions were now clear as water. Pass the baton. Make Orm give Arthur the blessing and with that make him the unshakeable sovereign he was supposed to be.

Yet, that’s something you win and if Vulko wanted Arthur to be acclaimed so badly by the masses, it had to be out of respect and not by mandate. If Arthur expected to become a legend by pure destiny, he would learn the bad way that arriving as the chosen one only impresses at the beginning and the rest depended entirely on him.

On the other hand, Orm hadn’t planned to stay for long and seeing a growing opportunity decided to take it. Arrangements had been made and conspiracies carried out. It wasn’t his fault that his closest subjects still glorified him as their king. And, if he could use that in his favor one last time, he would.

After all, he had a place to be and nothing to lose. Atlantis didn’t need him…at least not until Arthur screwed things up and there was another chance to challenge him for the throne.

Meanwhile, he was on his own.

On his own…those words were his truth once more and the bitterness of the statement hung heavily over his head.

Shooing it from his mind, he had far important things to be dueling on. Orm grabbed the book his mother had brought him, a book she had gifted him when he was younger. It had been a long time since he'd read that book and opening it, a delicate handkerchief slipped from the weary pages directly into his hand. He eyed it stoically before tightly squeeze it in his palm and the words he had chased away echoed in his head, louder and heavier, slowly unearthing one of the most painful memories he owned.

Closing his eyes swore could almost see the moment play like a movie.

"I’m on my own…" Orm kept repeating crushing the inanimate objects that dared to grace his hands.

His chambers were a disaster that his mother would be ashamed of but it doesn’t matter anymore, she was no longer there, Queen Atlanna had been delivered to the trench by his own father and he hadn’t been able to do anything. All because of his damn half-brother.

When he was younger fantasized about meeting his older brother and show him all the exciting places in Atlantis and under the sea. He even had a tour sketch was going to use once with Arthur but now those fantasies were old, ramshackle dreams he felt ashamed of.

His sweet mother had suffered one of the worst deaths that exist in Atlantis. Stripped of her title and punished as a traitor. Now, she belonged to the trench with the rest of the monsters as his father so cleverly put it and even then Orm didn’t find it in his heart to judge her unworthy.

Flawed? Yes! but never unworthy.

Someone knocked at his door, yet again. "Orm, may we come in?" Mera called from the hallway.

Silence.

"Orm please, you been in there the whole day and the servants heard very loud noises…are you ok?" She insisted with a melancholic tone.

Mera deeply sighed. He wanted to be alone and it was more than fair for him to be…she only wanted to make sure he was ok. Queen Atlanna had been like another mother for her and her sister. And her passing –her execution– had left a notch in their souls. Mera didn’t even dare to imagine the pain for which Orm must be going through.

She was about to knock again when Dara halted her.

"He wants to be alone, Mera." Dara explained stopping her hand and hugging it in hers. "This is not time for him to be alone, after all that happened, he needs us more than ever…" Mera defended heatedly.

"I totally agree but let him choose when he wants that to be" Dara begged her and her big hazel eyes saddened. "He’s entitled to his pain…"

Mera sighed defeated. Dara was right, forced herself in that room would only bring anger instead of comfort. Sadly nodding, Dara held Mera´s hand and lead her away.

Mera was furious, experiencing mixed feelings against the one who was supposed to be their king but the warm hand of her sister in hers served to remind her, she still had the person she loved the most by her side and that comforted her.

It was a weak and selfish thought but it was her weak and selfish heart speaking. And smiling to herself she thought 'now Orm and I are going to have to share Dara.' A faint smile played on her lips knowing how much Orm secretly loved Dara and how obtuse her sister was about her own feelings for him. Both being fools for each other.

Only the noise of her heels echoed through the hall and once out, silence reign again and the once lively castle seemed lugubrious and cold without the presence of their beloved queen.

Night fell on the kingdom and the streets deserted, all the inhabitants mourned over the loss of their queen and although many agreed with her exile, barely a few supported her mortal punishment.

But Atlantis laws must be met and even the powerful must bend to them.           

Orm secluded in self-exile for a week, locked inside his chambers until his father pay him a visit.

"Enough is enough, boy." King Orvax spatted between gritted teeth. "You have given enough of your time to the memory of that ungrateful whore."

Orm’s lips tighten and fists balled with contained fury. "She was my mother!...Your Queen!" The prince shouted ireful. The only thing stopping him from charging against his father was the high respect he held for him.

"She was impure and tainted…" The king blasted and his gaze set ablaze with fire. "Don’t you dare raise your voice to me, you spoiled little brat." King Orvax high speed floated stopping inches from his face and gravely continued. "You carry yourself around like a man but you are barely a boy crying for his mother-…you know nothing of the world that surrounds you."

Orm paralyzed but didn’t back away. Deep inside refused to admit how scared really was. He had never seen his father so upset; he was no longer the same man he admired. His father was broken and his heart had glued together as best as it could. The queen's betrayal was cutting him deeper than any trident could.

"We are at war with the surface. At war, boy! Do you understand that word?" His father gripped his forearms tightly, shooking him as if trying to wake him up. "You were always guarded by your mother but soon enough you’ll know the real world she so selfishly hid from you." His eyes were so open. Orm feared they would float out of their sockets.

"And, if you are not prepared it would eat you alive, my sweet boy." His father’s grip slowly loosened, letting his forehead fall against his.

"…it would eat you alive." The king finished his severe statement in a soft regretful whisper.

Orm’s body slightly shook but stopped to a halt when saw what he thought were tears coming out of his father’s eyes. And, his heart cracked once more.

These were not tears of hatred but of sadness and guilt. If Orm knew something about his father that was the love he always professed for his mother, even so, the smiles her mother addressed to his father were very different from the ones she addressed to him. Void of emotion they were, void of passion and…love.

His father's love was never reciprocated and even when Orm knew that an arranged marriage was not a matter of love but of duty. He internally yearned for the day to unite his path with Dara’s. Name her his queen and thus break the stupid belief that love was the enemy of duty.

Orm wished to hug his father and tell him, he understood his decision without condoning or condemning him but nor the words, nor the actions came and soon the king was back on his feet.

"Don’t follow her path, boy. Be smarter, stronger." King Orvax pronounced, separating from him. "Love is very tempting and blindly addictive but don’t let it fool you, it would only serve to weaken you."

King Orvax let out a deep sigh to then glance around. The room was a mess; it was clear how his son had decided to let his anger out. Giving a last look to his son, his chest swelled with pride. Orm had born to be king…a smart, strong and proud Atlantean. Not like the hybrid bastard that roamed the surface world. His wife’s mistake was merely a stain in the lineage. Nothing to be worried about.

Clapping Orm’s shoulder meaningfully. Floated away and close to the door, he turned. "A king must be strong…¿Is King Orm the one to free us from the surface dweller’s plague and save Atlantis?"

Orm glanced at him and the determination shown in his ice blue eyes spoke of how deep he had touched him.

"Yes, father." He solemnly answered.

"That’s my boy." The king affirmed, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

His father’s eyes reflected something hadn’t been there before, pride and trust and something he feared but yearned at the same time, purpose.

That was Orm's first call of duty and he wasn’t sure if was ready to take the call. His body and mind were certainly up to the challenge but his heart ... his heart longed and vibrated with emotion at the glimpse of love. The ridiculous desires of his mother had been sown in the depths of his psyche and unfortunately, he had watered them more frequently than he should.

Lying back in his bed, closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind and leave it blank...Orm felt too emotionally worn out and the only thing he craved for was sleep.

He needed to stop thinking about what his father wanted and what his mother wanted and start thinking about what he wanted. A deep fatigue enveloped him and fell deeply asleep without caring about what happened around him.

After hearing the commotion coming from the prince's chambers. Dara, who procured to be always around in case Orm needed her, decided it was absolutely necessary for her to enter in that room. And using the same methods as when they were children, she sneaked around the balcony and opened the door that led directly inside.

There she found him. Deep slept, his blonde hair slicked back with a few rebel strands refusing to comply, dressed in black clothes due to the mourning and his features shown how tired and sad he was.

Swimming around the room Dara noticed smashed drawers floating out of place and a bunch of half-burnt books floating in the corner. The headboard of the bed was broken beyond repair and Orm's trident was pinned to the wall through an old family photo.

The anger he should have felt shocked her for an instant; this room was a solid victim of his anger and the reason why he didn’t allow anyone in. The room was a statement of his pain. A pain he refused to show in front of others. Indifference being his predominant feature during the trial of his mother. It was no surprise his feelings shamed him.

Dara quietly hovered over his sleeping form, lost in his handsome features, Orm didn’t deserve this pain. He deserved to be hold and cared for…Maybe Mera was right after all, she thought, feeling her face heating up. Maybe her stubborn heart did belong to him.

Shaking her head, dismissed the odd eye-opener and moved quietly trying not to wake him up. She shouldn’t be there to begin with; it was such an invasion to his privacy she felt like an intruder. The healthy speech she had planned in her mind automatically overshadowed by the fact that he was still upset and probably not ready to talk.

Dara moved like a ninja trying not to perturb anything and opted to leave the gift she had for him in his bureau, instead of giving it in person.

Maybe if he found it lying there…it would be enough to put a smile in his face.

Placing the gift strategically inside a book she knew Orm was reading, set to leave. She felt calmer knowing that she was helping him even if it was anonymous, but that lull didn’t last.

The creaking of the bed alerted her of someone else awake in the room.

Dara froze in her spot, her back to him. Nervousness filled her not knowing how he would react to her invasive presence and the last thing she had aimed for was make him feel worse. Her heart throbbed rampant and she couldn’t summon the courage to turn around.

She heard him approach from behind and all her excuses got stuck in her throat when she felt his arm snaked around her waist pulling her until his chest was flush against her back. Dara's head found shelter under his chin due to the different heights and the only thing she was able to hear was the beat of her own heart in her ears.

They had never shared such closeness, it was madly intimate. She accepted they teased each other mercilessly but this kind of friction stopped happening when they reach maturity, it happened less and less due to the intense confusion it unleashed in both.

And the constant and continuous mockeries with which it endowed Mera. If she were able to see them, Dara would never stop hearing about it.

Awkwardly enough, that was the only coherent thought Dara could brew inside her blowing mind until Orm buried his nose in her silky blond hair and inhaled to then share out loud in a husky voice.

"Lilies, I love the smell of lilies."

Dara’s body heat up in an alarming way and being caged in his arms was dizzying her and fulling her head with ridiculous ideas like how his strong arm fit perfectly in the curvature of her waist or how thick his bicep was. She timidly laid her hand over his and their fingers entwined for a second before her face felt like if it would set on fire and suddenly his warm embrace overwhelmed her, one his hands started playing with her fingers, caressing each one with long thoughtful touches, making her feel raw with need and she looked for a way to break the growing tension.

"O-Orm, i´m so sorr-"

But Dara didn’t manage to complete the apology since her mouth was claimed by the most eager lips. Orm warm lips covered hers and she forgot about breathing. The kiss was like a sweet proclamation of what they both feel. Careful not break contact, she managed to flip her body around to lesser the space between them and slowly, leant over his chest as close as their bodies allow it.

The kiss grew wilder and Dara moaned into the kiss as Orm nipped her lip, he traveled his tongue over her lips asking for permission to enter to which Dara openly conceded. His tongue invaded her mouth, his kiss was gentle but full of passion, was like compensating all the years of frustration in a single breath of air. Sparking vivid new sensations Dara had never experienced before.

Dara's hands gained confidence and found their way into his neatly tied hair, entangling her fingers between the blonde strands and felt satisfied until it was disheveled. Orm deepen the kiss and it was only when the air run out that they break away.

Both gasped for air and their bodies refused to unclasp. Dara softly disentangled her hands from his hair to place them over his hard chest and finally gathering enough courage, dared look into his eyes.

Regretting it immediately.

His beautiful sapphire orbs were darkened with desire and an inflexible determination lurked inside making her feel at his mercy. Did she want to be at his mercy? Well, actually it was a bit late to be asking herself that, when all her life she had been.

"How is that you always manage to get inside?" Orm asked in a hoarse voice filled with anticipation. But it was more a reflexive question than an actual one. He was thinking out loud.

Dara’s cheeks pinked and her palms pressed harder against his chest aiming to gain some space to straighten her thoughts but her meek attempt for personal space only claimed more his attention to her, Orm raised a golden brow.

Orm knew this was too sudden –highly craved by both– but sudden. He knew had to let go but didn’t know how. His father's harsh words about love still weighed on his spirit and he needed to corroborate its truthfulness. His mother always claimed love was strength and his father, weakness ... but, what did he thought about it? He really didn’t have any opinion since he had never had a sincere encounter with the feeling in question. Or, at least he had never allowed himself to had one. Not until now.

His father has always encouraged him to tie the knot with Mera, the eldest princess, believing that her water control powers would be greatly beneficial for him in case of war. But Orm’s heart had always throbbed unchecked by Dara. Since that day in the cave when they were children, he had been captivated by her and time had only helped in strengthen the feeling.

Dara developed her powers later on. And, a few years ago discovered she had healing abilities. Powers that did not impress by their lack of notoriety but that were vastly useful in the hands of the young princess.

Having Dara in his arms produced indescribable sensations inside him but the thought of letting go immersed him in uncertainty. Maybe those were the two poles of love.

Wrecker and divine, weakness and strength.

Orm thought, analyzing and pondering would not help him now, so there was only one way out.

"Should I let go?"

The prince question came out in a vacillating whisper. Knowing well he was incapable to do it. He had opted to endow her with the decision. Because if it was for him, she would be already bent over the table.

His self-control was failing him and only she could change his mind. One word of her would be enough to plunge him into darkness or catapult him out of it.

Her big hazel eyes told him she was as confused as him and unconsciously cheering for his cause, leant closer until the tip of their nose almost met and firmly, repeated.

"Should I?"


	4. Only You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a steamy chapter.
> 
> Comment down below what did you think about it....should i go on? ;)

"Should I?"

His ocean blue gaze sink in her, stripping her of any thought. She felt naked and utterly powerless against him.

Yes! Dara wished to say. Yes, this scared her…and excited her. She had never had an intimate encounter with anyone and the fact that it was about to happen with Orm was a dream come true...but even so, the fear clouded her and made her wonder, if perhaps the outburst of passion had only been a product of the despair and loneliness he must be feeling.

After all, he had just lost his mother and surely his heart sought relief from any source, she definitely wanted to be that source but the next morning terrified her.

Dara's gaze gleamed with confusion. Desiring more than anything to ask what was the true reason behind his actions but her words failed her and her foolish girly desires, overcame.

"Never." She breathed out in a silky whisper. "Never let me go," confirmed without shyness.

Orm couldn’t contain the broad grin from taking hold of his face, he looked deeply touched and Dara felt proudly pleased her feelings had put a smile so genuine in his face. Mera and she were worried sick about him never being able to be happy again but that would not be the case.

Dara sweetly brushed away some rouge strands of hair over his forehead. His messy blonde mane made him look rougher and so breathtaking she couldn’t wait anymore to press her mouth against his again.

He hovered over her petite form quickly taking control of the kiss and slid his hands down until reached her thighs caressing the soft skin under his fingertips let a shiver run down his spine, to then pulled them up in a swift motion, wrapping them around his waist. Dara quickly settled a sinfully slow rhythm with her hips, rubbing almost imperceptible against his solid form. Orm smirked against her mouth amused with this naughty side of her and internally very pleased, nipped at her bottom lip to reciprocate her playful teasing.

"I always knew there was a wicked side to you, my dear." The prince slowly vocalized, running his tongue over the shell of her ear to then shower her neck with feathery kisses.

Dara shivered against his body and her eyes rolled back, her neck was one of her most sensitive parts and Orm knew it. Lost in the sensations, both let their join bodies floated aimlessly around the room, devouring with kisses the bare skin they could get his hands on.

The impatient princess broke the kiss eager to explore more of his sinful body. She teasingly placed her lips on his jaw and began to trace a route of playful licks until she reached his ear and whispered.

"How long did you want to do this to me?"

Orm locked his gaze with hers and let his stare dig deep into her until he heard her gasp to then smirked mischievously.

"Too long."

If it were for the fervent man who needed nothing more than to own her, he would have mount Dara against every kind of object until their throats were rough out of moaning and their bodies weary and fulfilled, long time ago. But he knew that it was her first time and to be honest also his.

The prince wanted to take his time with her, and make her feel as special and desired as she made him feel, he wanted to experience love not just lust.

Using all his self-control set the task of focus on her.

He placed a chaste kiss on hers swollen lips to what she leant to him missing his touch, then other soft kiss on her forehead, one more above both her cheeks and her nose until the young princess pouted at their lack of friction.

Orm chuckled at her lovely tantrum and finally made up his mind. Deciding to go against his hormonal brain, he needed to ask. It was only fair to give her another chance to back away.

"Are you sure about this, Dara?"  He inquired letting his lips curved with a soft smile to reassure her. "…I can still stop" he sweetly offered.

Inside his mind he bullied himself for doing this, afraid she might take the way out but the gentleman his mother raised forced him to bend his will to his beloved. Orm was older than Dara by a few years and that made him more self-conscious of his actions towards the young girl.

Not wanting to impose his needs, he patiently waited. But this wasn’t something she had to think about, she had decided long ago and even when their parents didn’t approve their union, she belonged to him.

"I want you, Orm, It’s always been you." Dara confessed and a light blush spread though her cheeks making her look radiant. 

Orm felt a warm wave spread inside his chest, joy and anticipation fueling his next actions.

The eager prince drew her closer until she was sat over his lap and there, tipped her head back to expose her generous cleavage to then dip his head in the hollow of her neck and sucked at her porcelain skin.

Desperate to mark her as his.

Orm was unaware of this possessive side of his but was greatly enjoying it.

His long hand caressed Dara's breast over her dress and a surprised squeak left the pink lips of the blonde. A satisfied smile pulled the prince's lips up and with gentle but determined hands began to strip her of her modesty. He had not time for garments, apparently craved skin to skin contact. He ran his hands up her side until he reached his sacred destiny; once at her breast he cupped her full breast in his hand, giving an innocent squeeze to which Dara closed her eyes feeling her skin morph into a valley of pleasurable goosebumps beneath his touch.

Unaware of what his actions will unleash, his pants grew tighter around him and squeezing a little harder felt the need of dispose of the dress before he ripped it out of her body.

Her soft but firm breasts had weakened the little control he still exercised with so much effort.

Dara felt him tense up, his intrepid eyes were clouded and his lips parted while his chest heaved faster than before. A teasing idea occurred to her and she nibble at her lip while in the most innocent manner bent forward making her breast protruded from the dress and finally pressed her hand over Orm’s warm cheek.

"…I can still stop if you want." She teased him using the same words he used minutes ago and Orm cocked his head to the side with a swift smile stealing his proud mouth. He shook his head amused and she lifted her arms for him to tug the dress up over her head.

He gently pulled the dress out of her body not once blinking and his mouth open agape at behold her glorious naked form in all her might. Dara was ravishing, so damn beautiful he didn’t dare to pull his eyes away from her. His intense stare memorized every inch of skin, dip and curve and carved it into his mind.

His mind taking a free tour over her naked form made her feel too exposed and timidly covered her breast with her hands, Orm frown a little but quickly understood, to what he opted to hug her tightly and in a swift impulse of his legs, they easily landed on top of his bed.

He wrapped Dara in a sheet, placing a quick kiss on her nose to now strip his own clothes away.

He wanted to give her the same courtesies that she had unwittingly given him.

So, sending her a wicked wink to claim her unshared attention, set to strip. Dara felt abashed out of her mind at the sight of him pulling the black shirt over his head, revealing lean muscle and a toned abdomen. All her teasing died in her mouth at the sight of the perfection his body showed, each muscle of his stomach was superbly defined, the dorsal muscles on his side protruded giving him a sinful 'V' shape and his back was broader than his clothes gave him merit for, he was a true warrior.

And, a born king.

A delicious shiver travel through Dara’s core producing inside of her an enormous need to touch him, she could not shake away.

A boyish smirk took hold of Orm’s lips. He was pleased with the result and crawling towards her, tugged lightly at the sheet that enveloped her. Dara bit her lip not wanting to cross gazes due to her reluctance to bare herself again, hugging the sheet tighter around her. Until the eager prince playfully bit her shoulder before tugged again, gently but firmer finally knocking down all her defense to which she finally nodded, allowing him to strip her of her last piece of modesty.

Dara slightly slouched as he pulled and her golden hair floated free around her delicate silhouette at the motion, to her luck covering strategic parts of her naked body. If Orm had to give a name to this picture, it would be ‘the goddess’.

She was everything he ever wanted and more…so much more. Full breasts with perky pink nipples peeked behind loose golden locks, small waist, small enough to be covered in both his hands and long shaped legs, he couldn’t wait to wrap around his body.

The look Orm was giving her made her feel like a deity, worshiped and loved. Her face was threatening to break out in a deep blush; actually she was impressed at how quickly he could make her blush. And, she yearned for verbal approval, her mind could be quite handsome with her sometimes and a little reassuring would not hurt anybody.

"…Well?" She shyly intoned.

The serious look Orm showed made her feel a little nervous until he opened his mouth. "When I'm king, I'm going to enact a law to stop you from wearing clothes again, love."

Dara let out a cute giggle tilting her head down and that was it for him, without other word he pounced at her bare form. His hands went straight to her round breasts, massaging them with such dedication it made her to writhe under his touch. Plunging a fragile nipple inside his hot mouth, he mercilessly played with it until it grew hard.

Slowly slid his hand down, caressing her belly with his fingertips until reached the curvature of her sex. There he inserted a finger and carefully listened Dara's tune, once the moans increased he felt safe to squeeze another finger and placed his thumb ever so slightly over her clit. He began precise circular movements that increased in speed along with the moans of his beloved.

Chuckling against her breast. He released her sensitive nipple and pressed his mouth against her ear, to whisper sweet nothings. Needed to share all his sinful desires with her and their touch wasn’t enough to transmit the tremendous joy her presence brought him.

Dara didn’t know how to stop her body from writhing; the sensations born in her were too intense, too new for her to handle. The noises leaving her lips were terribly embarrassing for her but Orm did not seem to mind, he actually seemed pleased with her loudness. Changing the angle of his fingers hit a special place and a particular loud moan escape her lips out of her permission, Dara covered her mouth with her hand hoping to muffle the sounds when she felt his hand hover over hers to then let out a sinful proclamation.

"Let them listen, love…let them know I already chose my queen."

Heat burned through her. His touch, his voice and his words destroyed every doubt she ever had. Freeing her from her dutiful mind once and for all.

Self-confident, one of Dara’s hands snaked down his shaped abdomen, boldly sneaking under his pants to reach his proud member. The first touch of her fingers against his skin was almost a sublime numbing experience but when her fingers enthusiastically wrapped around him was sure he wouldn’t be able to hold it if she continued.

Much to his dismay. He was panting and letting out stifled groans his dry throat couldn't contain. Feeling breathless at her inexpert but utterly effective ministrations.

Her naïve hands felt divine against his tender skin. Her warm touch against him, her breasts pushing into his chest, her legs wrapped around his core. He’d never experienced anything like it. He’d craved it for too long but never expected it to be so divine.

His blue gaze intensified and in a quick motion, he free his hardened cock from the pants which were growing awfully tight, wrapped Dara in his toned arms and used the strength of his body to propel towards the ceiling until Dara's back was pressed against it.

His body rested between her hanging legs and slowly placed his member at her entrance.

"Ready?..." he gently asked.

"…I was ready fifteen minutes ago." She joked in a breathy voice and Orm lightly smirked.

His eyes locked with hers and he set to enter her. Slowly penetrating her until his pubis collided with her center and once on the hilt, he felt a slight layer which he went through with a strong lunge. Orm closed his eyes delighted in the warm and glorious sensation. Dara was unbearably tight and just being inside her was a joy he felt unworthy to claim.

Meanwhile, Dara was doing her best to endure the pain of having him fully inside, Orm felt massive inside her, stretching her till the point of tears and she bit at her lip to avoid any sound to escape and ruin the moment.

Finally coming out of nirvana needy for friction,  was about to ask for permission from her to start moving when he saw the agony reflected in her features, he quickly tried to pull out but she stopped him by tighten her legs harder around him.

"I-Its ok, Orm. I’m fine…" she spatted between tight lips. Orm’s worried gaze, melted her and leaned to deliver a sweet kiss over his parted lips while sweetly, affirmed. "Go on, you can move…"

Orm was utterly enthralled. ¿Why did these perfect being cared for him so much? He didn’t comprehend.

"The pain will go away soon, my _queen_." Orm sweetly promised.

It was the first time he called her his queen and heard it come out in his silky voice, turned her body into jelly.

Peppering her face with soft kisses pressed his forehead on hers, began to shift his hips in a rhythmic sway, small movements to begin with, almost shy thrusts until Dara’s moans grew in volume and his name kidnapped her voice he felt safe to increase the pace, letting his gentle thrusts grow wilder.

Eager for deeper thrusts, placed his forearms in each side of her head being careful not to separate their foreheads and aimed his hips so masterfully deep that Dara stop caring about the loudness of her moans. Her beautiful fair legs hung from the ceiling like a chandelier, only Orm´s strong body breaking the inevitable fall that making love against the ceiling could carry.

Both quickly synchronized making each thrust more accurate and delirious. Orm began to feel he was close and Dara's tight eyes indicated she was too, angling his hip up he began to pound into her hitting the right spot, again and again in almost a frantic way.

One of his hands knotted itself within her messy blonde locks as if he was trying to restrain himself from cumming. He had lasted more than any man in its first time could boast off and yet the sublime thrill running along his body was a feeling wanted to taste a little longer. Dara’s hands flew to his shoulders in an attempt to hold onto something to help her bear up his intense ramming which clenched her cunt tighter around him with every thrust.

Miserably failing, she came undone sinking her fingers deep into his creamy skin just as he bucked his hips harder. Her vision blurred and a white veil enveloped her letting her sensitive body be freely used by the unwavering prince, who reached his own bliss minutes later and with long deep slow thrusts help her road out their orgasm, together.

Atlantis future king widely grinned letting his body free fall. Enjoying the intense orgasm clouding the rest of his senses but managed to break the fall just before they both touched the mattress. He applied little force so the impact was a sweet arrival. And Dara was deposited gently over his panting chest.

Her golden hair spread over his torso and arms and could feel her heart racing as her soft breast was pressed against him.

Dara stared at him between long lashes and clouded eyes and he look back at her, feeling like if his chest was about to burst with so much happiness. His question had been answered by the gods and now knew how to channel his destiny.

He swiftly caressed a strand of hair from her face and pulled her closer to him. He felt so content no words were needed to fill the silence. Both were so satisfied that sleep almost claimed their bodies until suddenly the melodic voice of Dara brought him out of his reverie.

"I have a gift for you." Dara merely informed him.

Orm cocked his head to the side enough to graze her forehead with his nose and complied in a lazy voice. "You have given me enough, there’s nothing else I want…"

Dara snuggled her face against his pec before her mouth curved into a sassy smile and leant back onto her hands covering his comfortable lap to press on. "I promise you, you are going to like it." She teasingly sing-sang.

The regal man beneath her quirked a questioning brow at her as a lop side grin adorned his sinful lips. Pushing her body from his, Dara stretched to grab a book from his bureau and barely missed it, when she felt him pulled her back into his lap.

"I’m not ready to let you go, my queen." He admitted, lightly annoyed at her for breaking their spooning, and prodding her core brusquely against his hips, he circled her waist in between his hands not letting her take a hold of the book that slipped through her hands due the sudden pull. He straightened his back until their chests bumped and leaning into her ear, crudely spat.

"I’m not done with you, yet. I’m going to fuck you raw, my dear."

A loud gasp escaped from Dara’s lips and her eyes opened wide with surprise at the crude statement, Orm intense facial expression betrayed him when she watched as the corner of his mouth twitched in repressed amusement and she suddenly realize he was playing with her.

"Asshole!" she quickly grumbled and Orm burst laughing holding his stomach and letting his back lay back into the soft sheets. Dara lightly punched his naked chest while giggling at his antics, "you naughty little prince, you came with that on your own?" she asked letting out small chuckle.

"I heard a guard tell that to a kitchen maid." He admitted, taking hold of her close fists. "It’s quite steamy, isn’t it?" he teased pulling her closer to him. "It’s awfully steamy for the likes of you, _my king_." She joked.

Orm’s gaze abruptly switched from teasing to deadly serious. "I will be the glorified king to everyone else…royal and proud…but to you and only to you, I’m just Orm." It sounded like a fine promise to Dara.

"Done deal, my kin-" She was about to said but cut mid-sentence and correct. "…-my Orm." She agreed, sealing the deal with a soft but long kiss.

The young princess managed to finally catch the floating book and placed it over his chest. Opened it and a blue handkerchief slipped from its pages. Orm watched with attentive eyes, as a light warm smile bloomed on his face at recognition.

"It’s’ your-" she cared to explain but he beat her at it.

"Mom’s handkerchief, the one I wrapped around your knee-" he said spellbound by the sight of an old gift he considered precious.

"-in the cave." She finished for him, watching the piece of fabric float freely in front of them.

Orm reached for the piece of fabric inspecting it with thoughtful eyes when he noticed something different. "This must be new…" he pointed, noticing some new letters embroidered in golden thread. Dara happily nod.

"I don’t remember my mother calling me 'ODD'" he teased, intentionally misreading the new letters embroider next to old message of his mother.

"Not to your face." She joked and a mocking grin spread through her beautiful features.

Orm chuckled and kissed her head nuzzling her hair and Dara snuggled in closer to him. Their bodies fit perfectly together. Content with their proximity, she set out to explain. "ODD, as you are my prince, is with double D." she joked and getting serious, continued. "I believe i only knitted one, as in OD...Orm and Dara." She pointedly clarified.

"I love it." Was the only reply he let out and when looking into his face Dara was able to see genuine happiness there, swelling her chest with pride.

The young princess melted for him and in a sheepish tone. Pronounced the words he’d been waiting to hear all this time…"I Love-".

-

"Why are you blushing?"

The harsh voice of an intruder sneaked into his mind rapidly bringing him back to reality. His vivid memory was brutally interrupted by the last person the ex-king of Atlantis wished to see.

Orm opened his eyes slowly trying to return to his daydream but it was too late, the sweet memory had slid between his fingers like sand and disenchanted glanced around just to found himself still inside his most recent acquisition, his cell.

"Where you having pleasant dreams, little brother?" Arthur joked watching him as a mocking smile took hold of his face.

"Arthur." The blonde disappointedly breathed out.

"Did you expect someone else?" he continued his good hearted teasing. Leaning his weight in his left leg cocked his body to the side.

But Orm ignored him, emotionless asking back. "Did mother send you?"

"Noup, I tend to go wherever I want, I’m the king." Arthur straightened back to his kingly posture and started to walk around the cell.

"Are you now?" it was Orm’s time to tease, knowing how lacking his rule was.

Arthur sighed followed by a belly laugh. "Vulko has been around, huh?"

"The man has no limits." He flatly answered.

"Tell me about it, was my personal stalker since I was a child." Arthur warmly admitted and from the corner of his eye could almost assert Orm was grinning. "He taught me how to fight."

"Me, too."

The blonde suddenly admitted, taking Arthur by surprise. The king subtly glanced his way and found a less murderous man than what he found when he entered. ¿Was this side of Orm the one Mera told him about? Was he truly capable of be that man again?.

Orm played with the handkerchief between his fingers and without warning his calm exterior was overshadowed by his usual hostility.

"What do you want, Arthur?" the prince coldly blurted out.

"We need to talk, little brother."


End file.
